Esperándote
by k4r3n95
Summary: Robin se canso de esperar su regreso, pero unos pequeños niños le aran recordar que tenga fe en el.


One piece no me pertenece lamentablemente.

Después de haber encontrado el One piece todos los mugiwaras volvieron a sus hogares. Como Robin no tenía un lugar a donde ir en específico, se quedo a vivir en un pequeño pueblo al que llegaron antes de separarse. Como noto que el pueblo no tenía una escuela y había muchos niños Robin les dijo que se quedaría, esto hizo que los demás se sintieran tristes pero a la vez felices porque encontró un lugar. Uno de todos fue el más afectado por esto, este era Roronoa Zoro, el cual al saber que se quedaría Robin se puso un poco triste, pero en el momento de despedirse intento actuar normal. Al quedarse en el pueblo Robin abrió una escuela y se dedico a dar clases.

-En el salón-.

Robin se encontraba ayudando a sus alumnos, los cuales tenían alrededor de 6 y 7 años. Robin les estaba enseñando a escribir, leer y dibujar, figuras. Robin les pidió que escribieran la palabra Amor, que la leyeran y le comentaran lo que piensan de ella y que la representaran con un dibujo.

Robin se encontraba sentada en una mesa redonda y todos los niños y niñas estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

Atenas-Hay el amor están bonito-Dijo la niña de manera soñadora.

Apolo-¡No es cierto, el amor apesta es para niñitas!-Le replico el pequeño a la niña.

Artemisa-No es cierto, es solo que los niños no saben apreciar el significado de esa palabra-Dijo la niña de manera soñadora.

Poseidón el niño más serio miro a Robin, que se encontraba riendo por la pelea de los niños.

Poseidón-¿Maestra usted qué piensa del amor?-su voz sonaba sin interés pero con interés.

Afrodita-Maestra, ¿Usted se ha enamorado?-A pesar de ser la más seria de el salón su cara dio una sonrisa soñadora al igual que las demás niñas.

Robin se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y les dio una sonrisa, las niñas comenzaron a bombardearla con preguntas.

Atenas y Artemisa-¿Era guapo?, ¿El también la amaba?, ¿Le declaro su amor en el atardecer en una playa?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Cómo era?...-Las niñas preguntaban sin parar.

Robin sonría apenada y agitaba un poco las manos frente a ella.

Robin-Niñas yo nunca respondí….-Pero fue interrumpida por los chicos.

Apolo-Si niñas, ustedes la estresan con sus preguntas tontas-Les dijo a las niñas sacando la lengua.

Hermes-Ya lo sé, las niñas son cursis-.

Robin-Vamos niños y niñas compórtense-Les dijo sonriendo tratando de calmarlos.

Afrodita miro a la Robin de manera seria.

Afrodita-Maestra no contesto mi pregunta-.

Poseidón-Ni la mía-.

Robin los miro y los cargo para sentarlos en sus piernas.

Robin-Muy bien las contestare-Primero miro a Poseidón-Primero contestare la tuya. Yo pienso que el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso y no tiene nada de malo sentirlo niños-Paso la mirada a todos los niños, los cuales sonrieron apenados y luego paso su mirada a Afrodita-Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es si, cuando era pirata me enamore de un amigo-Robin les dio una mirada soñadora al recordarlo.

Atenas-¿Como era?-Pregunto emocionada.

Robin-Pues él siempre dormía en todas partes, tenía una pésima orientación, el era serio, su cabello era único, le encantaban las espadas y quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y su sueño se cumplió….-Apolo la interrumpió.

Apolo-¿Era el famoso Roronoa Zoro?-Pregunto con estrellas en sus ojos.

Robin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Robin-A si es, era él-.

Artemisa-Pero si ese tipo es un amargado y usted es muy dulce maestra, ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de él?-.

Afrodita-Pues a mí me parece bien, todos sabemos que los hombres con esa actitud son los mejores, además e visto imágenes de él y yo pienso que si haría bonita pareja con la maestra Robin-.

Atenas-¿Maestra como te confeso su amor?-La niña miro a la maestra con cara de ilusión.

Robin-Pues veras…Nunca me confesó su amor, ni yo a él-Dejo de cargar a Afrodita y a Poseidón.

Afrodita-¿Pero por qué?-.

Robin-No lo sé, éramos demasiado diferentes y tal vez pensamos que jamás funcionaria lo nuestro-Les dio una sonrisa triste-Cuando decidí quedarme un día antes de irme dijo que volvería, pero ya paso mucho tiempo, no creo que vuelve-.

Artemisa-Pero usted dijo que el tenia mala orientación, a si que puede ser que se halla desviado-Le dijo decidida-Usted tenga fe en el-.

Robin rio un poco

Robin-Bueno chicos creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar sobre mi-Los niños asintieron y volvieron a trabajar-.

-Hora de salida-.

Robin-Muy bien niños es hora de que vallan a su casa-Robin se despidió de ellos conforme iban saliendo desde la puerta.

Las tres niñas se acercaron a ella.

Atenas-Maestra no pierda la fe en el-.

Artemisa-Si, ella tiene razón ya verá que vendrá-.

Afrodita-Si maestra, yo se que él jamás la defraudaría-.

Las niñas hicieron que Robin les diera una sonrisa sincera.

Robin-Gracias niñas-.

En ese momento entraron Poseidón, Hermes y Apolo corriendo, se dirigieron hacia Robin y Poseidón y Hermes la jalaron de las manos para que fuera con ellos mientras Apolo le decía que fuera con ella, Robin se confundió por el comportamiento de los niños al igual que las niñas.

Artemisa-¿Y ahora que les pasa?-.

Hermes-Es algo importante-.

Robin-¿Pero qué es?-Les pregunto sin comprender aun.

Apolo-Usted venga y vera-.

Los niños salieron con Robin de la mano y las niñas siguiéndolos.

Robin-¿Pero niños que sucede?-.

Poseidón y Hermes la soltaron.

Apolo-Usted vea-El niño apunto al frente.

Robin dejo de mirar a los niños para pasar su mirada a hacia donde el niño apuntaba y al mirar sus ojos se humedecieron.

Robin-No…no es cierto-Robin tallo sus ojos con las manos-Esto debe ser un sueño-Comenzó a llorar-Zoro…-su voz comenzaba a sonar temblorosa.

Zoro-¿Pensaste que te dejaría y no volvería?-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Las niñas contemplaron a Zoro con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras los niños miraban sonriendo la escena.

Artemisa-Retiro todo lo dicho antes-Dijo maravillada con Zoro.

Afrodita-Yo siempre he dicho que los serios son los mejores-.

Atenas-Que suerte tiene la maestra Robin-.

Zoro comenzó a caminar hacia Robin con calma.

Zoro-A pasado mucho tiempo-Aun conservaba su sonrisa.

Robin-¿Cómo llegaste?-Aun seguía llorando.

Zoro se paro cuando quedo frente a ella.

Zoro-Tu aroma me guio-.

Ante la respuesta Robin rio un poco secando sus lagrimas.

Robin-Que cursi te volviste-.

Zoro-Vamos no seques tus lagrimas-Tomo las manos de Robin con delicadez para que esta dejara de secar sus lagrimas.

Robin-¿Por qué?-.

Zoro poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Robin y le dio una mirada tierna.

Zoro-Porque estas lágrimas son muy importantes para mí-la miro directamente a los ojos-Robin yo he venido a decirte lo que jamás me atreví a decirte…Robin yo….Te amo, siempre te he amado, pero por mi estupidez jamás te lo dije y espero que ahora no sea demasiado tarde-.

Robin comenzó a llorar, Zoro la abrazo y a beso, la niñas miraron maravilladas la escena mientras los niños hicieron una mueca de asco.

Atenas-Aaaaah que tierno-Dijo con mirada soñadora.

Artemisa-Es la escena perfecta-.

Afrodita-Es demasiado romántico-.

Apolo-Es asqueroso yo jamás besare a una niña-.

Los otros dos niños asintieron son la cabeza y con una cara de asco.

Cuando Robin y Zoro rompieron el beso se miraron fijamente.

Robin-Te amo Zoro-Después de esto lo abrazo.

Zoro miro noto a las niñas quienes tenían una mirada maravillada y les dio una mirada extrañada.

Zoro-¿Quiénes son ellas? Y ¿Por qué me miran así?-Le pregunto a Robin algo nervioso por las miradas, en esos momento se sentía acosado.

Robin rio un poco.

Robin-Son mis alumnas y ellos mis alumnos.

Las 3 niñas-Hola-Lo saludaron con una sonrisa enorme.

Los tres niños-Hay tenían que ser niñas-Dijeron con enfado.

Robin se puso a su altura y les dio una sonrisa tierna.

Robin-Es hora de que vallan a su casa-.

Las niñas le dieron una mirada triste, pero al final se fueron a sus casas al igual que los niños.

Robin-Son muy tiernos-.

Zoro-Si lo que digas-.

Robin sonrió.

Robin-Capturaste la atención de las niñas-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Zoro rio un poco.

Zoro-Aun que me molesta un poco ese comentario, no me puede enfadar ya que debo admitir que extrañaba esa sonrisa tuya tan particular-.

Robin-¿Quieres ir a un café?-.

Zoro asintió.

Zoro-Si, tengo muchas cosas que contarte-.

Robin-Yo igual-.

Robin abrazo el brazo de Zoro y se dirigieron a un café para poder hablar sobre todo lo que hicieron estos últimos años. A pesar de los años que estuvieron juntos apenas ahora podrían vivir como en realidad lo soñaron y sin ningún impedimento.

**Nota**:

Bueno espero les alla gustado. se que es algo corto pero lo hice para pasar el tiempo ya que estaba muriendome del aburrimiento.

Bueno comenten y digan que opinan. :D

Por si no lo abran notado adoro la mitología griega :D


End file.
